falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
5th Review Report
The fifth report examined the following systems: *'Voting Process' *'Elections' *'Economy' Voting Process It is very clear that greater freedom should be given to people when they cast their votes as long as it is on the basis of public and open-minded IC-roleplay as far as possible - thus avoiding too much interference from the Reaction Council. However, the Reaction Council must always be present to meet "Challenges" and ensure "right" voting in parliament. Therefore, it is important to use and promote a larger and more open IC-roleplay, so we do not get a closed-minded roleplay. Therefore, it is important, for example, that it is not only the members of the Chamber of Deputies who use the announcements or the debate forum, but we also need the members of the Imperial Senate to use these opportunities. The debate forum in the Imperial Senate should therefore be used much more and to the same extent as the similar debate forum in the Chamber of Deputies. More political dialogue, debate, discussion and speeches should therefore be used much more by the members of the Imperial Senate, so we can achieve greater participation in the political field, which is the largest area within this roleplay. In this way, we can also better ensure a greater and better understanding of the voting process in the Imperial Senate, an understanding we sort of only have for the voting process in the Chamber of Deputies. This also means much more activity among players who are members of the Imperial Senate, which may cause some players, due to inactivity, to be removed in favor of more active players. Elections The new aspects of the electoral system is that we slowly but surely integrate national/federal parties into the State Parliaments and the more basic and general state parties will be removed, of course subject to special situations in each individual state. In addition, unique state parties will not be removed. The wish is that we generally get the same parties in the State Parliaments that we have in the Chamber of Deputies. This transition is already full ongoing and will be increased when we approach the next State Elections. Economy Our economy needs to be improved, or rather upgraded and expanded, as the development of the roleplay demand this. How this should be done is still in the form of sketches and something that will be further developed in the near future. And although Callum has done an excellent job and still does, but because this is a major task and because I know Callum is a busy man, I've decided to add Dane, who studies business economics at the university, to join Callum on the economy team. Therefore I have made Dane "Administrator of Economic & Financial Development", and I have taken over as Administrator of Communication. Overall, the goal is to expand the economy in this roleplay so that it gain a bigger and more significant place in the roleplay than the case is now. A major project which needs be taken care of.